brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Random Adventure Part 4 (Introducing Charles and Celestial)
Recap: King Quagsire sent our heroes out into space to go to Mars, but the ship started to malfunction and Gyradoes helped "fix" the ship by sending out his GyroBall4000. Now the crew is out in space with oxygen tanks that can only hold up to three more days. Jwle: We have to get back down to Earth quick, before our oxygen supply runs out! Sunset: Assuming we don't die of thirst before. Jwle: Exactly. Hey, you know, doesn't Mars have water on it? Mars is just ahead of us. If we can float to one of the water sources... Gyradoes: I have an invention to get us there! Littionary: What now? Sunset: Is it another GyroBall? Charles: Is it a Magikarp? Cyan: Is it a portal? Gyradoes: No, maybe, and no! It's a Robot-Gyarados. Hop right on! It can fly us to Mars! Littionary: Okay, let's get on! Charles: Can you de-evolve it into Magikarp for a cuter ride? Cyan: Or maybe turn Gyarados into a portal? Gyradoes: Uh, no...? Sunset: Well, then let's go to Mars! ***A few minutes later...*** D0ge: I don't see any water! Jwle: We're not at the right spot. Gyradoes, get your robot to- BOOM! BOOM! POW! Jwle: Gyradoes! Is your Gyarados malfuctioning? Angelic: Ahhh! Youtubegirl: Must! Have! This! On! YouTube! Angelic: Gyradoes, you're going to step- OWWWW! Celestial: Woohoo! Party time! Yeah! Woo! Woo! Jwle: Stop- OW! You stepped on my finger, Cele- OWWWWW! Gyradoes: Okay, should I fix my ro- OW! Jwle: Ye- OWWWWWW! Please! Youtubegirl: I'm trying to get this on YouTube! Stop stepping- OWWWW! Celestial: I love parties on malfunctioning Robot-Gyaradoses! Queen: Woooowwww! Is thaaat whooo I thiiink- OW! -It is? Mewtwo, my dear? Mewtwo: Of course! Queen: Can you please swallow us and take us back to Earth? Mewtwo: Yup! Jwle: NO! NO! NO! NO- OWWWWW! Charles: Ahhhh! Sunset: Help us- OWWWW- please! John: Ahhh- OW! Celestial: Woohoo! I love being swallowed! Charles: NOT ME! Fox: Geisteon, come on out - WHAT!? My Poké Balls- OWWW! -aren't working! Gyradoes: Come on out, GyroBall4000! Celestial: AbraKadabra, Alakazam! Turn that GyroBall4000 into some cheese-am! Gyradoes: Nooo- OW! Celestial: Time to feast! CHOMP CHOMP STUFF HOM-NOM CHEW CHEW-'' Queen: OMG!!! We're being sucked in! I love this pa-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-t-t-t- ''(Sudden turbulence...) Cyan: IS... MEWT-T-T-T-WO SENDING US TO.... AN-N-N-N-OTHER DIIIIIIIIMENSION??? Angelic: IS... GYRAD-D-D-OES GOIIIIING TO STE....P ON ME AGGGGG-G-G-GAIN??? Littionary: I-I-I ww..wwwould l-love to use propppppp-p-per grammar here but it'ssssss not possssib...l-l-l-le- AHH! WE'RE BEING SWALLOWED! Celestial: Ahh...! Done my cheese- oh? Ahh! (Ahh can have very different meaning sometimes!) We're going to be swallowed-d-d-d-d! Queen: W-w-w-wow! Th... this is awwwwwwwwwesommmmmme! Fox: NOOOO- Our heroes disappeared down into Mewtwo... Jwle: Geez, it is disgusting in here... Queen: Wow! His stomach is SOOOOOO handsome! Sunset: Wait, did you say... STOMACH? Littionary: Yeah? Queen: Of course! Gyradoes: Does that mean we got digested? Good thing I have another GyroBall4000. Activate "When You're in a Stomach Sequence 4.4"! GyroBall4000: Activating... activated! BONG BONG BONG BONG! Mewtwo: Ow! (Mewtwo's belly is alarmingly big.) SHUT THAT OFF! Celestial: AbraKadabra, Alazkam! Turn that GyroBall4000 into some cheese-am! Gyradoes: Noooo! That was my LAST one! Angelic: Don't get angry- SMOOSH- OWWWWWW! Celestial: I've never experienced a stomach party! Woot! Youtubegirl: (Notices Jwle's Jeopardy Handbook) Aha! (Snatches) Jwle: Heyyy! Give it back! Youtubegirl: It has nothing on it...? Jwle: Oh, that's right! King Quagsire has the real edition! Queen: Yay! We're going deeper in Mewtwo's body! Angelic: Hey, Mewtwo! Would you mind getting us back to Earth before we all, um, you know, go farther down in you? Jwle: Wait, isn't the world still exploding? Sunset: Right... so do we have to go to the building, get in the portal, and hope for the best? King Quagsire's dimension is absolutely nowhere near our universe. It's 53,051,288,746,914,301,204,606,199 light-years away from where we are now, according to my Ultra GPS+, so our only hope is going back to Earth. If we try to go to King Quagsire's dimension, by the time we reach it we'll be Mewtwo turds, or probably nothing. Jwle: Great... so we either have 99.99% chance of death if we go to Earth, or we can fly over to King Quagsire's dimension to the point where we probably nonexistent with no remnants of us left. Gyradoes: I have an invention to fix that! A ladder! Littionary: Are you sure you invented ladders? Gyradoes: It's not just any old ladder! It's a Climb-Up-A-Throat Ladder! Jwle: But we've passed the two intestines now... and they're very tiny, curvy tubes. It might be easy to get in, but hard to get out. Gyradoes: Well, my ladder is designed for that! It can curve! Jwle: For once, I'm actually impressed! Celestial: AbraKadabra, Alazkam! Make that ladder-'' Jwle: (Covers Celestial's mouth) No! This is our only hope out of Mewtwo before we become, um... you-know-what! Gyradoes: Let's climb! ''A few minutes later... Jwle: Whew! We're almost out! Everybody, make sure your oxygen tanks are working! Mewtwo: Earth up ahead! 30 seconds later... Jwle: Wow! The explosion is still going on... at this point the only remaining piece of Earth is the portal. Somehow, explosions are still going on- KOFFFFFF- ugh. Dust. Mewtwo: I'm taking you guys safely into the portal... get back down in me. Sunset: Did I hear you correctly? Celestial: (Starts dancing on Mewtwo) Woohoo! I love explosions! They're so awesome! Mewtwo: Okay, fine, just stay on me. (Zips through some explosions) Okay, and here we enter- Our heroes get zipped into a stary blackness. Jwle: Um, I guess this is just the way to King Quagsire's dimension? Cyan: No, I know what this means. We got teleported to nowhere. King Quagsire's dimension... is gone. DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN! Summary: Jwle and his friends were chilling in a building, when all of a sudden Gyradoes had a brilliant idea to light up some TNT that exploded more TNT everywhere that exploded... you get the idea. Because Earth was dangerous now, our heroes jumped into the portal to King Quagsire's dimension. King Quagsire told Jwle and his friends to head to Mars, but then their ship exploded. Gyradoes's GyroBall4000 helped explode the ship. '''(The reference in that part was to "Space Oddity" by David Bowie, where it has the Ground Control.) '''After getting closer to Mars, Queen spots her beloved Mewtwo. Our heroes got swallowed and digested, but fortunately Gyradoes had an actually useful invention, the Climb-Up-A-Throat Ladder, which could twist to get our heroes through Mewtwo's intestines. After being ejected back out into space, our heroes went back to Earth, but after going into the portal to King Quagsire's dimension, everything was a stary blackness... Characters Jwle Jwle's Woopers King Quagsire Gyradoes Sunset Cyan Angelic Charles D0ge Fox Youtubegirl John Queen Littionary Celestial How much hype for Part 5!?? I want more! More! More! WE DEMAND MORE! ^-^ Yes! Make it! :) Uh... make it, I guess? :| No. Please end the adventure here and never come back to this Wiki. :( You suck! :'( Now for the random Poll-of-the-Part... Which do you prefer? Cookies Brownies Neither Both Have a nice day! Category:Blog posts